


Sal Attempts to Make Coffee!

by Cenobia100



Series: Salermelons, Davocados & Ormangos, oh my! [3]
Category: Password (Visual Novel)
Genre: Dean Suffers, M/M, Sal attempts to make coffee, dave just wants sal to cheer up, it goes about as well as you'd expect
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-12 15:16:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19948342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cenobia100/pseuds/Cenobia100
Summary: “Sal, those aren’t coffee beans, they’re chilli beans!?”Sal blinked, looked to the chilli beans, looked back to Dave…“Oh.”Sal attempts to make coffee for the first time. It goes about as well as you'd expect.





	Sal Attempts to Make Coffee!

“You want to make me a coffee?”

Sal nodded, the large reptile giving Dave a nervous nod. “I want to learn, everyone else seems to know how to make it...”

“And you want to learn too?” Dave asked, Sal nodding again. “Well uh, sure, what’s the worst that could happen?”

Dave was probably going to regret those words, flashbacks of Sal’s attempts to make pancakes filling his mind – It was enough to make a grown Hyena shudder, but if this was for the betterment of his friend, he’d brave Sal’s coffee-making attempts, whatever the cost.

“So uh, how do you want your coffee?” Sal asked expectantly, already moving towards the kitchen, while Dave took a seat in the Dining Hall.

“White with one sugar, thanks Sal,” Dave replied. “And you’re sure you don’t need me to help out?”

“No, I can do this,” Sal replied forcefully like his mind was made up, much to Dave’s terror.

Once Sal had slipped into the Mansion’s kitchen, the race was on to make Dave a coffee that would knock his figurative socks off! He’d already gone to Orlando to get some pointers the evening before on how to make coffee, though he wasn’t sure how much of it he could remember.

Something about coffee beans…?

Heading straight for the pantry, Sal rummaged around, furrowing his brow as his clawed hands pushed through boxes and jars, attempting to find what looked like coffee beans. Finally, he came across some bean-like objects that looked a little red – Maybe they were just spicy coffee beans?

“Alright, now I need the white liquid, hot water...”

Sal was, at the very least, glad that he knew how to boil a kettle, setting some water to boil as he grabbed a nice looking mug from the rack of cups above the side. Setting it down, he then took out the red-looking coffee beans and stared at them, then at the cup.

“Hmmm...”

He couldn’t remember exactly what Orlando had suggested, so he figured he may as well wing it – It couldn’t be that hard. Just put the coffee beans into the mug, splash a little bit of milk on top of them, yeah, this had to be right.

A minute later, he heard the kettle boil and he quickly wandered over to pour the hot water in, the water mixing with the beans and the milk, only to become a transparent white. That… wasn’t the normal colour of coffee, he knew that much.

“Maybe I need to crush the beans?” Sal thought aloud, scooping out the red beans with a spoon before flattening the soggy beans down into a paste, which he then tipped back into the cup.

“Sugar… Sugar…” Sal muttered to himself, looking through the cupboards until he found what he was looking for – A white shaker filled with a white powder that looked just like sugar. Pouring out a spoon, he tipped it in, then stirred it into the coffee. Now to present it to Dave.

Sal emerged from the kitchen with an air of confidence that Dave could have sworn was normally reserved for Orlando. The croc was moving with a positive bounce in his step, for one so stoic, and for a brief moment, Dave allowed himself to believe that perhaps things would be okay. That Sal would make a fine cup of coffee.

And then he saw the coffee.

As Sal set down the mug, Dave was met with a rather odd smell – Not the fragrant aromas of coffee, but a rather bland, spicy smell instead. And upon closer inspection, he felt a cold sweat trickle down his fur.

The liquid wasn’t a creamy brown – It was a pale white, with red flecks of paste mixed in for good measure – As if the coffee had managed to contract some form of chickenpox while it was being made.

“Wow Sal, that’s uh...” He glanced up at the croc, who’s eyes were shining with expectant hope as if Sal had really tried with this one. “...certainly something else.”

Still, it may look a little off but the taste might still be there.

Taking the mug in hand, feeling Sal’s eyes on him as he lifted the mug to take a sip, he prepared himself for what he hoped would be a fabulous cup of coffee.

Oh…

Oh no…

The moment the liquid touched his lips, he could taste nothing but the bitter taste of salt, the complete opposite to his preferred coffee. The milk was barely doing anything to hide the awful taste and the red flecks were getting stuck to his teeth in the most uncomfortable way possible.

And he could see Sal’s expression turning downcast from his reaction, Dave setting the mug down gently before turning to his friend, taking a deep breath as he did so.

“Sal… I… To the Kitchen.”

That was all Dave said, standing up from his chair and making his way to the kitchen, where the first thing he was greeted with was a packet of red looking beans that Sal had clearly used in his coffee.

And the moment he caught sight of the pack, he turned to Sal, horrified.

“Sal, those aren’t coffee beans, they’re chilli beans!?”

Sal blinked, looked to the chilli beans, looked back to Dave…

“Oh.”

“Sal, you know we have instant coffee right?”

“Instant coffee?”

“Yeah, normally we don’t need to grind our own beans,” Dave explained, pulling out a pot of instant coffee powder and placing it down on the counter.

“Orlando did mention that, I think...” Sal muttered under his breath.

“And that’s salt, not sugar,” He also noticed, looking at the white powder on the side.

“It looks the same,” Sal mumbled, glaring at the salt shaker.

“You got the water and milk right, at least,” Dave sighed, rubbing his forehead before turning to the croc who looked completely dejected, shoulders slumped down, an irritated and defeated frown formed across his face.

“Hey, you tried…” Dave replied, stepping towards Sal. “...And I appreciate the effort you went through, even if it didn’t turn out the way you planned.”

Placing a hand on the croc’s shoulder, Dave looked up at Sal with a smile, gesturing to the instant coffee that had been lain across the side moments before. “How about I show you how to make it, yeah?”

Rubbing his arm where Dave had patted him, Sal muttered a quiet, “I’d like that...”

And so Dave showed Sal how to make a good coffee, Sal nodding along and making mental notes as he did so, until finally, he felt confident enough to attempt a coffee of his own.

Though right as the pair were finishing up, they heard a rather discontented yell from the Dining Hall, the duo sticking their heads out through the door to see Dean holding a rather familiar mug in his hands.

“Oh hey you two, this some kind of fancy Orlando drink? Don’t mind if I do,” Dean beamed, gulping down Sal’s concoction in a single swig.

“Actually, that’s uh…” Dave’s words trailed off though as Dean began to pale through his fur, collapsing into his seat with cold sweats, the other two running over before he could fall over any more.

“Wha- What was that? I feel a little lightheaded...” Dean deliriously mumbled to himself.

“That was Sal’s attempt at coffee,” Dave admitted.

“Sorry,” Sal muttered.

And so Dave and Sal spent the rest of the morning profusely apologizing to Dean, Orlando horrified at the coffee fiasco, while Tyson spent the rest of the day making coffee jokes at Dean’s expense. All in all, an average morning.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find the current build of Password over on itchio - https://passwordvn.itch.io/password
> 
> I'm sure there's so much more you can come up with for Sal making coffee - Go nuts!


End file.
